1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static random access memory (SRAM) is used as the cache memory of a processor or the like because data write and read can be performed at high speed.
The demand for fast access of SRAM used for image processing or the like is growing. In view of this, dual-port SRAM where data write and read can be controlled independently is suggested (e.g., see Patent Document 1).